Simon Tunbridge
A big-bodied utility, Simon Tunbridge was elevated to the senior list after a strong performance against Adelaide in the final round of 2013, before being dropped back to the rookie list after two years and then suffering a dreaded ACL injury. West Coast career Simon Tunbridge was one of the dozen 17-year-olds selected by the incoming GWS Giants in 2011 under their establishment concessions. He moved to Sydney to represent the Giants in the NEAFL but returned to Perth due to homesickness and was picked up by West Coast in the rookie draft. Tunbridge spent 2012 and the early part of 2013 playing for Perth, being tried at either end of the ground. He was surprisingly elevated off the rookie list (in place of Shannon Hurn) and named for his senior debut against Essendon, despite only patchy WAFL form following a late start to the season. Tunbridge was given the green vest on debut and forced to wait until early in the final quarter to make his way onto the ground, and gathered only two possessions in the disappointing loss to the Bombers. After some good late-season form with Perth he was given another chance in the final round against Adelaide. Given a full game on this occasion, Tunbridge was a shining light on a dismal night for the Eagles, impressing with his endeavour. He kicked two goals including one spectacular effort where he tackled a Crows opponent to the ground, leapt to his feet to gather the loose ball and snap a miraculous goal. Clearly rated by the coaching staff, Tunbridge was promoted to the senior list for 2014 and given the number 32 jumper worn by the retiring Andrew Embley. Despite that show of faith, he received only limited chances in 2014, starting three of his four games in the substitute's vest. Tunbridge was barely seen again in 2015, after breaking his ankle in his only game at AFL level then going in for shoulder surgery. Demoted back to the rookie list in 2016, Tunbridge had a delayed start to the year due to a back injury and was forced to earn a senior WAFL spot through the reserves. He received a surprise AFL call-up late in the season and played three senior games before copping a suspension for a dangerous tackle that left GWS Giant Adam Kennedy concussed, missing the last two home and away games and East Perth's elimination final as a result. Tunbridge's unlucky run with injury continued when he ruptured his ACL in pre-Christmas training. Opting for a groundbreaking hybrid LARS procedure in an attempt to return to action quickly, he managed just one senior game for East Perth late in the 2017 season before suffering a hamstring injury that was serious enough to require surgery. He was delisted at the end of the year. Post-AFL career Tunbridge sat out of football for a year before joining Geraldton club Railways in the Great Northern Football League in 2019. Stats Tribunal record News 26/7/2013: Tunbridge promoted, set to debut 20/9/2013: Bennell, McGovern, Tunbridge upgraded References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/players/S/Simon_Tunbridge.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simon_Tunbridge http://www.wafl.com.au/players/view/4477 Tunbridge Tunbridge Tunbridge